


got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean

by Summer_Pond



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Multi, Organized Crime, Polyamory, Public Lapdance (sorta), lance has an oral fixation, street racing!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Pond/pseuds/Summer_Pond
Summary: The Blue Paladin had his fair share of admirers, that was true enough. Out of all the crew members of Voltron, he was the most approachable and talkative, making him easily popular among admirers for both his racing skills but also for his appearance. Too bad no one could grab his attention, after all, the rumour was that the Blue Paladin was seeing someone from his team. People had varied interpretations, was it the Red or Black Paladin that was shacking up with the sharp-tongued blue-eyed beauty?(Both. The joke is that Lance is doing both of them.)





	got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean

**Author's Note:**

> this is my contribution to Lance's birthday. Happy B-Day Blue Paladin!  
> If anyone is curious to what song would be playing, think trap music like this  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2pg6Cno26Y

 

The street racing community was known for being cold and distant if you were an outsider, but if you managed to squeeze into as member and a participant, then you would be accepted like family. Just like family, juicy gossip would often flow from mouths to wandering ears, and every time a new rendition of the same story bounced around, it would eventually reach the ears of Voltron, the leading crew that overlooked all the business of organizing races, prizes and enforcing the street laws. In some cases, the original truth would be stretched so much that it hardly reflected the initial theme while other times false rumours would gain steam and wash over the community with fervor. But one piece of gossip that definitely was on everyone's mind concerned the Blue Paladin and who exactly he was seeing within the crew. 

 

There were two popular contenders that people whispered about. Either the Red or Black Paladin dominated the betting pools, the Red Paladin slightly more of a popular choice. For months, people chatted about their thoughts whenever Voltron would appear to regulate races, about what type of hints the Blue Paladin would give to suggest who his lover was. Those events were always more popular, with increased crowds participating and watching not only the races but also for the Blue Paladin’s presence. Sharp-witted and showcasing even sharper legs, the Blue Paladin captured men and women alike with his twinkling turquoise eyes, bright teeth and exuberant personality. The Blue Paladin had his fair share of admirers and even flirted back at an occasion, but no matter how persistent one could be, unless they showed their ability to win races and break records, it was a moot point to even try and get close to the Voltron crew.    

 

_____

 

“Looks like it’s packed tonight,” Lance said before popping the blueberry bubble gum in his mouth as he looked at the gravelled open space which was filled with people below the balcony where he was safe from view, “Think we’ll see any accidents with people getting too rowdy?”

 

“I hope not, trying to wash away the blood on my outfit took longer than I hoped,” Pidge wrinkled their nose, elbows against the railing, “If some dickbag wants a fight they can do it somewhere else, this is racing, not a physical pissing contest. If they want to show off, do it behind the wheel.”

 

“Aww, but you’re always so cute when you’re are angry.” Lance teased, casually picking at his nails as the racket below slowly started to get louder.

 

“I wasn’t so cute when I kicked the guy’s ass who thought he was too cocky and made him eat his words after I beat him in a small tire race.” Pidge scoffed, “But it’s not like I expected Keith to jump in and beat him when the sore loser wanted to have a go at me.” Pidge raised an eyebrow and motioned with their hands, “Can you believe the guy had to get twenty stitches just from that?”

 

“Sounds like Keith all right, hot mess, in every single way of the phrase,” Lance winked and chuckled, “’Sides not my fault I wasn’t there to protect you, Allura had me deal with the issues at Balmera St with Hunk.”

 

“Oh yeah, how was it? Did you get the other guys to step off our turf?” Pidge asked, fiddling with the device in their hands, making sure nothing out of the ordinary came up.

 

“Hmmm,” Lance bent his head backwards as he stared at the ceiling, rolling the gum in his mouth, “Let’s just say Coran had to spend a lot of time with the clean-up.”

 

“You’re a sadist.” Pidge admonished, “Honestly, I have no idea why you’re so popular with everyone. Don’t they know you’ll sooner run them over before even considering you to jump into their beds.”

 

Lance mockingly gasped, “Pidge, I can’t believe you would insinuate pure ‘ole me putting out on the first date. You’ll have to be at least Level Four to unlock my tragic backstory and the bedroom option.” Lance finished with his lips curling into a smile.

 

“I don’t think the words Lance and pure should be ever used in the same sentence unless it was used as an example of an oxymoron.” Pidge snorted, but then gave an unimpressed face to their companion, “A reminder that our shared dwelling has thin walls and I don’t need to know your screams during your private business, at any time of the day or night.” 

 

“Aw, but dear, I can’t help it if a tongue hits the spot just right…” Lance grinned, enjoying the pinched look over Pidge’s face.

 

“Go back to someone who actually wants to see your ‘O’ face, you horndog.” Pidge shooed. “Speaking of, I think there are other Voltron members who’ve arrived, why don’t you pay them a visit instead of harassing me.”

 

“Alright, I gotcha, Lance is moving out.” Lance did a two finger salute before strolling off to meet his dedicated fans below but not before popping one last bubble in front of Pidge’s face before disappearing.

 

_____

 

There was a considerable amount of people waiting on the dirt roads, making chatter as they waited for the main event this night. The high hanging lights made sure that there was enough spotlight on the two Voltron crew members who were next to their ride, drawing people in as they tried to get a glimpse of the legendary Red and Black Paladins. The Red Paladin stood aloof next to the Black Paladin who was coolly leaning on his vehicle, Black. Each man was wearing his respective colour, a deep red puffy vest, a tight black turtleneck and blue jeans, and sports shoes on the Red Paladin, while the other man was docked in a sharp coal leather jacket and smart looking dress pants and ankle-high brown boots. There were people who attempted to strike a conversation with the two men, with only the Black Paladin replying with polite talk while the Red Paladin made rough gestures to any question he felt privy to answer. There were a few brave individuals who tried to physically get closer, one of them daringly plopping themselves onto the lap of the slouching Black Paladin, only to get rudely pushed off by the Red Paladin who actually let a quiet snarl, and glared at the terrified girl who was shuffled off by her friends.

 

A wave of noise erupted as the crowd noticed another member of Voltron appear on the scene. People parted to make way as the Blue Paladin sauntered through, who blew kisses to excited fans who screamed “Blue Paladin!” in an attempt to get his sole attention. He gave a superficial amount of attention to his adoring fans, only enough to keep his friendly and approachable personality he was known and loved for. But his attention was actually focused on the two members of his crew which were situated next to their automobile, showing off their new upgrades, with a larger spoiler that Shiro had implemented on Black while Keith had placed a new air dam on Red.

 

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’ people?” Lance picked out the lollipop that he was twirling his mouth, a sliver of spit connecting the treat and his lips and waved it out the two crew individuals he stopped in front of.  

 

“How much longer is it going to take until we can start racing?” Keith huffed easily ignoring Lance’s question, looking impatient and proceeded to crack his neck to relieve tension.

 

“Chill Mullet, only until Coran gets here.” Lance pulled out his phone to check the time before putting it back to the rear pocket in his tight white shorts. Kicking at the ground with his knee high black boots, Lance popped the sweet back into his mouth, lapping at the sugary hard ball with a grin as he stared teasingly at both his crew members.

 

“Hunk isn’t here?” Keith asked, looking intensely at a blinking Lance who smirked back at the attention.

 

“Nah, homeboy is on a date with the lucky lady we helped on the last expedition, he’s probably enjoying a candle-lit dinner right now. Organised by yours truly.” Lance breezily answered as he polished his knuckles on his tight navy t-shirt.

 

“Where’s Allura?” Shiro asked lazily, crossing his arms, straining his leather jacket around the arms and drawing attention to the firm muscles hiding underneath his white shirt.   

 

“Dealing with some…family business,” Lance slowly stated which was the code word for Allura doing interrogation, meaning she would be unavailable until she was finished. “Which means, that I’m taking over leadership for tonight.” Lance gave a coy wink, pressing the lollipop along his lips, spreading the combination of spit and sugar lightly on his mouth.

 

“That’s the worst thing that can happen.” Keith scoffed, now rolling his shoulders as his next warm up exercise.

 

“Hey, I wanna say that I’m a perfect leader if I need be, isn’t that right General?” Lance directed his question to Shiro who gave a grin and a light chuckle, as Lance daintily held onto his sugar treat and waved it around.

 

“Of course, Soldier, I expect nothing less from your organisation skills in making sure every little detail is calculated and marked.” Shiro’s voice became a low timbre and a knowing expression flittered over his face before it turned into a neutral face. 

 

The audience listened carefully to the trio’s words, muttering out and carrying a conversation about the observations detailing the possible hints the Blue Paladin just dropped on who his lover was. There was music playing lightly in the back before Lance had arrived and it slowly increased until it was noticeable enough for people to start moving their bodies to the bass. People were trying to pass the time, and the heavy bass was distracting the individuals who could get antsy and start shoving around. Lance shook his head to the beat, lollipop bouncing in his mouth, giving a sultry look ahead to Keith who had decided to lounge on the front of Red. Clicking fingers to some tempo, Lance slowly started strutting towards Keith who had an indifferent expression plastered on his face.

 

The Blue Paladin was moving toward the Red Paladin, choosing to shake his hips and body along with the rhythm of the rap that was playing from the speakers around the nearby cars which were positioned like in a showroom. Lance made sure to get close to Keith, whose blank expression ticked Lance off, leading to the Blue Paladin to dial up the temperature. Slowly rocking his hips, keeping his gaze with the other man, Lance pressed his body against solid chest and thighs and placed his palms against Red’s front fenders which Keith was sitting against, trapping the Red Paladin in an embrace all while the white stick of the lollipop stayed in his mouth. With a teasing pace, Lance pressed his own weight against Keith, making sure the Blue Paladin’s ass was jutting out to a whooping crowd who was engaged with the scene in front of them. Lance gave some light presses on clothed limbs, now sliding among Keith’s thighs and legs, making the Blue Paladin bend down and then quickly get up in one smooth motion while the dirty bass in the background fuelled the show.

 

“I don’t see you complaining about my leadership now,” Lance purred clasping the sweet from his glossy lips with his right hand, while he rubbed himself over a stiff Keith who had gritted his jaw with frustration and produced a noticeable cease on his forehead. “Why don’t you stay here and watch the rest of the show.” Lance removed himself from Keith’s proximity, shuffling backwards as the crowd shouted out expletives and crude requests, to which Lance airily waved in response. Lance moved back until he hit Shiro’s position, to which Lance wiggled his hips against Shiro’s lower body, and rocked his ass against Shiro’s front in sensual movements. There were more jeers from the surrounding crowd, who had been entranced by the scene of the blatant representation of unbridled sexuality as Lance oozed desire in his movement against Shiro’s still body, with the Black Paladin’s hands firmly kept on his sides with much difficulty. The song finally finished, and with that came Coran, which sent a cheer among the crowd as the newly arrived man got ready to be the emcee for the night.

 

“To all you patient people out here, get ready for tonight’s highlighted event to begin. We, the Voltron crew have prepared a heads-up race for you to enjoy. Introducing the Red Paladin versus Black Paladin extravaganza!” Coran excitedly commentated, gesturing at the two participating men who gave a nod respectively as their name was called out.

 

Lance pulled the two Paladins closely, holding his sugar treat with delicate fingers and whispered something indecipherable that the crowd desperately strained to hear. Giving a wink, Lance strolled off to stand before the starting line, picking out a checkered handkerchief and dangling it as Keith and Shiro went into their cars and rolled towards the line.

 

“Riders, gentlemen, get ready to race. On your marks. Three…two…one…and go!” Lance announced as he dropped the thin material, spurring the two car’s motor to roar and they both sped off in a straight line, with the rumble of the engines and the crunch of tyres on the dirt behind them, hyping the spectators around the guardrail.

 

_____

 

As Shiro and Keith slowed their cars in the shutdown area, Lance sauntered to greet them. The Red and Black Paladin got out of their cars, hearing the cheers as the audience screamed for the Black Paladin, due to his win in the race. “Congratulations to you, Black Paladin for winning the race. But both of you guys put on a great show, look at the turn out of people after all.” Lance fluttered his eyelashes, patting Shiro on his chest before turning around to face Keith’s car. Opening the passenger seat, Lance bent over, looking like he was rummaging for an object. As Lance pulled out of the car, his crumpled jacket was removed from Keith’s backseat and a pair of scrunched up material that some observers swore were dirty undergarments. As Lance hastily shoved everything out of sight, he turned around to face the crowd, blowing a kiss and gave his goodbyes, before jumping in Shiro’s passenger seat. All these hints fuelled the next betting pool odds, as the Black Paladin got more popular as a contender. Pidge who was in charge of organising the pool laughed about it all in their merry way, knowing the truth. Whoever said Lance was dating only one of them?

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you dont read my fics for realism, because uh...


End file.
